Because you need me
by Nanami-Uzumaki
Summary: Porque me necesitas, pero yo a ti no. AU. Hinata OOC.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **Algunas palabras fuertes.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Frío._ Así se sentía el viento que golpeaba su cuerpo constantemente. _Congelado_, como su corazón. Había perdido la noción del tiempo sentada en aquella banca solitaria, dejando que la temperatura hiciera estragos en su delicado cuerpo. _Dolor_. Se sentía entumida y adolorida, pero no le daba importancia, su cuerpo había soportado cosas peores en los entrenamientos y batallas en las que había participado al pasar de los años. Además, el dolor que sentía en su corazón era algo que opacaba el dolor físico.

_¿Desde cuándo?_

Tal vez desde siempre y jamás lo había notado.

_¿Solo fue un juego?_

Solo para él, pero la fantasía que ella vivió, fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado en la vida. Aunque al final solo fue eso, una fantasía.

Un angustioso sollozo escapo de sus resecos labios y una nube de vapor se materializo por esta acción. Cálidas lágrimas rodaban por sus sonrosadas mejillas y sus ojos se encontraban cerrados con fuerza, tratando de contener el llanto desgarrador que quería estallar.

_¿Por qué?_

Esa pregunta hacía eco en su mente una y otra vez ¿había hecho algo mal? ¿Acaso no era suficientemente fuerte como para estar con él?

Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos.

No. Ella era una de las Kunoichis más reconocidas a lo largo del país del fuego. Había logrado alcanzar la fuerza de su primo y ambos se habían colocado en lo alto de su clan. Era una mujer fuerte y decidida. El mundo ninja había hecho que dejara su timidez atrás y, pasara a ser una persona nueva y decidida. Orgullosa de sus logros y con una autoestima que, aunque con esfuerzo, era más alta.

Ella no era la culpable de que su relación tocara fondo. Ella no era la culpable de que el fuera un ser frío y sin corazón, y definitivamente ella NO era la culpable de que él le fuera infiel.

Fue tan estúpida de creer en sus mentiras, sus promesas de amor falsas y un futuro del cual no era participe. Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su rostro y levanto la vista al cielo, abriendo sus ojos y revelando unos hermosos orbes color perla.

-Esto estaba destinado a pasar, sabía que esto ocurriría y aun así me cegué. Pero no me culpare por algo como esto, puesto que él no lo merece- Dijo al cielo con un semblante más tranquilo, pero no dejando la tristeza de lado.

Con un cansino suspiro se puso de pie de aquella banca que se encontraba cerca de la entrada de la aldea, era hora de enfrentar el problema. Con un vistazo más al cielo, desapareció en un remolino de hojas dejando tras de sí, un ambiente entristecido y frío como el de su corazón.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento con decisión y sin siquiera dudarlo, se dirigió al estudio que ahí habían instalado. Tomo la manija de la puerta en su mano y suspirando una última vez, entro a la oficina.

Ahí se encontraba él, sentado con su uniforme ANBU puesto y con hojas de papel esparcidas en el escritorio, seguramente eran los informes de la misión de la cual acababa de volver. Haciendo una mueca, camino hasta quedar de pie frente al escritorio de caoba y se cruzó de brazos, esperando que el levantara la mirada.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el sin delicadeza alguna. Su profunda voz resonó en la oficina, causándole un escalofrío. Aquella voz antes lograba convertirle las piernas en nada más que gelatina, ahora no hacía más que provocarle una enorme furia y repugnancia.

-Ya lo sé. – Contesto ella sin decir nada más. Estaba segura que el sabría de lo que hablaba.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en la cara de la chica de ojos perlas, al ver como él se tensaba y que apartaba la mirada de aquel monto de papeles y concentraba sus ojos fríos y negros como el vacío.

-¿A qué te refieres, Hinata?- Pregunto él con el ceño fruncido y cruzó sus manos frente a su rostro, apoyando los codos en el escritorio.

Hinata lanzó un bufido de incredulidad y miro con una ceja alzada al hombre que alguna vez amo. Su mirada se mantenía impasible, pero ella podía notar un atisbo de ira en ella. Con que estaba enojado. Increíble.

-No te hagas el estúpido, sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, _Uchiha_. – Pronuncio su apellido con ironía y entre dientes, tratando de controlar su creciente ira.

El joven pelinegro apretó con fuerzas sus manos entrelazadas, tratando de no explotar frente a la Hyuga. Ya tenía suficiente con estarla soportando tantos años. Cerrando sus ojos negros por un momento, buscando la paciencia que no tenía, trato de tranquilizarse y pensar con racionalidad. Una pelea con Hinata no le haría bien a su reputación, ni a su futuro. La necesitaba.

-No sé de qué hablas. Así que deja esta maldita escena de celos que no te queda. Actúas como una idiota, ahora se la razón por la que tu padre y tu clan dudaban de tu poder. No eres más que una niña malcriada.-

Al terminar esa frase, un fuerte sonido hizo eco en la habitación. Todo había quedado en completo silencio. El pecho de Hinata subía y bajaba por su acelerada respiración. La mano le dolía y estaba comenzando a tornarse roja, mientras que el rostro del Uchiha se encontraba girado en otra dirección. Una marca de mano comenzaba a aparecer en la mejilla magullada del joven y un hilo de sangre bajaba por la comisura de su labio.

-Idiota, uh? Estas equivocado, Sasuke. Aquí el único Idiota, eres tú. Pensaste que jamás me daría cuenta de tus andadas con media población femenina de Konoha ¡Por el amor de Kami! ¡Incluso te acostaste con Sakura! ¡Ella está casada, Sasuke! ¡Y con tu mejor amigo! Eres un cerdo y me das asco. No puedo creer que llegue a ser tan ingenua. Pero ya no más. Sé que me necesitas, pero no en la forma que yo quisiera que lo hicieras.

Hinata tenía los ojos rojos por las lágrimas que intentaba contener, no quería parecer débil frente a aquel hombre que la había herido, pero más que nada, había herido su orgullo de mujer.

-Búscate a una puta que esté dispuesta a cargar a los descendientes de un clan maldito, porque puedes apostar a que yo no lo haré.

Dijo con veneno en su voz mientras miraba con odio al Uchiha menor, que le regresaba la mirada con igual o más furia.

-Escúchame bien, gracias a mí eres quien eres. Si no fuera por MI, seguirías siendo aquella niñita patética que lloraba porque todo la asustaba. Me lo debes Hinata, tu padre volvió a aceptarte en el clan por mí. Créeme, si no fuera por tu linaje, ni siquiera te reconsideraría. Eres una pérdida de tiempo, una inútil.

Aquellas palabras se encajaban cual kunais en su corazón, pero se mantenía firme, no iba a dejar que aquel ser despreciable se fuera con el suya. Una sonrisa burlona apareció nuevamente en su reostro.

-Lo que tú das a entender, Sasuke. Es que me necesitas, aunque sea por mi linaje, me necesitas a fin de cuentas. Pero yo a ti no. Ya no soy una niña, Uchiha. Soy una mujer adulta y gracias a mi fuerza, me he creado una reputación tanto en Konoha, como fuera de esta. No te necesito ni a ti, ni a tu apellido. Tampoco el de mi familia, se valerme por mi misma y ni tu ni nadie, me impedirán vivir como a mí se me dé la gana.

Sin esperar respuesta por parte del portador del sharingan, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida. Antes de irse, miro por sobre su hombro y con ojos tristes, pero con la frente en alto, dijo algo que no dejaría de aparecer en la mente del Uchiha y se marchó para siempre de su vida.

-Yo te amé de verdad Sasuke, no por tu apellido, si no por ser tú.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin.**

* * *

¡Hola!

Pues la verdad, no lo pude resistir. Tenía tanto sin publicar algo y esto vino a mi cabeza de pronto. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Aquellas personas que están al pendiente de mis otros fics, paciencia por favor, que comenzare a trabajar con esas historias. Lo prometo.

**Review (?)**

**v**


End file.
